On the other side of the shadow
by Sacrificial Shapeshifter
Summary: After being shot, Yoon Sung wakes up in hospital... and finds Nana's arms around him. What happens next? Alternative/extended ending to City Hunter. Continuation of 'In the shadow of death' but can be read standalone.


**Note:** Extended/alternate ending to City Hunter. Part 3 of three part series. Continuation from 'Sacrifice' (part 1) and 'In the shadow of death' (part 2) but can be read standalone.

**Yoon Sung**  
Gunshots. Screaming. Body exploding in pain.

Father... Blood blooming across his white shirt. He falls down onto pool of his own blood.

My eyes snap open. I jerk awake. My breath comes in shallow pants as the memories of my father's last moments replay in my mind. I groan as pain twists inside with every sharp intake of breath.

I try to take a deep breath to calm myself. Eyes darting around, I absorb my surroundings. I'm lying on my side. An IV pole is at the corner of my field of vision and there is a strong smell is disinfectant in the air – I must be in hospital.

I groan. It feels like even small movements is shooting pain through my body. Gingerly, I feel my chest and look down - I'm bandaged.

"Yoon Sung..."

I freeze at the presence behind me. The voice. Warm soft and feminine...

My eyes widen in shock as her arms firmly embrace me from behind. It was only then I realised I was trembling.

"Nana..." I said when I finally found my voice. To my surprise, my voice sounded weak, like a whisper. My throat was sore.

"Don't talk," she said as she buried her face on my back.

I place my hands on hers which were wrapped securely around my waist. Slowly, I turn to face her. The pain from the moment sends brief stars in front of my eyes. I can only lie there and breathe as I force my eyes to focus on her face. But harshness of my own voice rings in my ears.

"Why don't you go find another man?" I blurt out. Then immediately I regret it. I hate the emotional and physical distance between us. I am lashing out. I don't even know why.

She reels like she's been slapped. "How could you be so cruel?" she said with angry tears in her eyes. "How could you tell me to go find another man?"

I wince. The clear anguish in her voice knifes me.

"Yoon Sung..." her voices snaps me out of my reverie. Her eyes were glistening with moisture.

I gasp. I realise my face is wet... I cover my mouth and turn away in shame… I don't want her to see me... like this.

I feel her shift behind me. Then a pair of gentle hands turns my face and forces me to look at her. Her face is swimming in my field of vision. As the first tear courses down my cheek, I feel my guard crumbling.

"Yoon Sung..." she takes her hand and covers my mouth, silencing me. Then her hand trails across my face. I couldn't help but close my eyes when I feel her hand caressing my cheek and my jaw, drying my tears with her thumb.

"Let me love you," she whispered.

I place my hands on hers.

"You know me," I said. My voice wavered. "You know how much of a jerk I can be. Why… why would you still want me?"

"Because I do," she said softly. "I just do... do I have to have a reason?"

I stare disbelief, because she continued. "Yoon Sung... you wanted a normal life. Now you can have it... we might have to work at it. But we can do this together."

Suddenly she rolls me onto my back. I moan in pleasure as she kisses me gently. I search her eyes. They were dark with an intensity I have never seen before.

As she deepens her kiss, its ferocity causes me to shudder.

I realises her intention. "No... not here. I can't..." I protest.

"Why not?" she asks. "There's no one else here besides us." This time she dips her head and kisses me at the nape of neck, while one of her hands wander... downwards.

I gasp as pleasure shoots through my body. My body arches upwards. I pant, breathless.

"Nana," I said. My chest hurts but I ignored it. I roll her over and pin her beneath me.

Then I surprise myself as I blurt out, "Nana… I need you."

-  
**Nana**  
"I need you."

His brown eyes were wide open. As though he was surprise at himself... For being open and vulnerable. For allowing himself to love.

I felt like an electric shock passed through my body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I've been a real jerk."

As I lie pinned beneath him, his face was inches away from mine. I was close enough to see the pores. The pockmark on his left cheek. The tension in his jaw. The adam's apple bobbing in uncertainty.

But it was his eyes that gave him away. They were sad and contrite.

I pull him down and softly kiss him on the lips. A tremor passes through his body.

A look of realisation passes across his face and he gives a small smile. Then, fisting his hair, I roll him over. If he felt pain he did not show it. I open my mouth and kiss him deeply. Over and over again.

It seemed like the world was just us. Two people becoming one. All I care about is the body beneath me, making it squirm and writhe.

"You like having me like this don't you?" He pants then smirks. "Reducing me to a breathless mes- ah!"

His body suddenly jerks in my grasp as I squeeze. I smile and wink at him.

"NO, Kim Nana, you are so not doing this," he protests in horror. His face reddens in embarrassment. "What if nurses find out? And mum or ajushi comes in? Gosh, that just sounds so wron-"

"Shhhh... " I put my finger on his lips. "You sound more scared of this than a gun shot wound!" I shot back. "Don't be a wuss. Don't shout and no one will hear us! The door is closed!"

He grimaces. "You... holding me like this... you think I can be quiet?" He rubs his face. "Why can't we wait?"

"Because right now, you are totally powerless to resist me, " I tease. "And I want to make you scream my name…"

He stared back at me. Then throws his head back as I squeeze harder. "No. Kim Nana," he wails. "Nooooooo!"

I laugh and pull the blanket over us.


End file.
